Going on a Date with Netherlands
by Persona 5 The Author
Summary: Spain asks York to deliver a special message to Netherlands and Belgium, BUT WHAT EXACTLY DOES THIS MESSAGE ENTAIL? Rated T for Romano- Worthy potty mouths... My first fanfic so PLEASE ENJOY!


"Señorita! Come here, I have to talk to you..." said Spain as he sat down on the couch.

"K! K! I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC!" I said in a singsong voice as I pounced down the steps taking my iPod with me in the process. There was no way in hell I was letting Romano get into my yaoi...

"Hey York! Come here and sit with me..." said Spain as he patted the couch cushion next to him.

"Okay, just don't try and rape me or anything... Last time you tried that shit I had to call Germany, and he's not even my bro!" I said as I reluctantly planted my butt down on the couch next to the sexy beast. (IDK...)

"I need you to bring this message to Netherlands, okay? Thanks Señorita..." Spain said as he patted my head and left. Shortly after, I was still being a lazy ass for not getting up off the couch, and Romano came up.

"Hey, girl! Where's my yaoi?!" he asked as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a pedophiliac hug.

"No shit Romano, it's not like the porno is radiating off of my body... Here you go spoiled brat..." I said as I kicked him the balls and tossed him my iPod. It just pathetically hit his head. He, what an uncoordinated freak...

I exited Spain's house making my way to the large castle like, right across the street. Geez I don't know why Spain The fatass didn't decide to just deliver it himself?

"HELLO?! BELGIUM+NETHERLANDS? I HAVE A MOST WONDERFUL GIFT TO BESTOW! SADLY IT'S NOT A PUPPY OR ANYTHING, IT'S JUST A DERPY SCROLL OF PAPER!" And shortly after my rant Belgium finally let me enter the castle.

"Come in please, is that paper for me dude?" she asked extending a scary hand towards my Scroll Of Awesomeness as I appropriately named it.

"HANDS OFF BITCH! This is for Netherlands if you don't mind..." I said as politely as I could, (not really) and I made my way into Netherlands room.

"Hey bro! I've got something fo- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BRO! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A PUPPY?!" I screamed as I ran up to his bed.

It was small and cute and f'ing adorable! I wanted to take it home, but Netherlands would surely kick my ass for that stupid action...

"Oh, you like my NEW dog? I named it Waffle!" said Netherlands with sexy eyeglasses on. He was obviously doing some work on the computer, and since WHEN did EVERYONE look sexy while wearing eyeglasses!?

"SO KAWAII!" I yelled as I rolled on the bed with Waffle and we had fun. That was until I realized I still didn't give that damn scroll to him!

"Hmm? What's this?" he asked as I shoved the scroll into his face still holding Waffle. He read it and then smirked. "Oh, I see..." he then said as he took Waffle out of my hands and threw him on the floor.

"WAFFLE! WHAT THE HELL YOU SICK BASTARD!" I yelled as Netherlands pushed me onto his bed. "What th-mmph. My words were ceased by Netherlands' mouth. We were kissing.

A few minutes later, we broke apart sweating a bit and somewhat sexually excited. "Wait! What did that paper even say? 'Oh please have steamy sex with York!'?" I pushed him off of me and saw the paper on his desk wide open.

'Dear Netherlands,

-You may have noticed it ready, but America said that it was about time for York to become one with someone. Since she would feel extremely uncomfortable around Romano, and me I would kindly ask if you could become York's husband. Make sure you get her to like you before you marry her though, or she WILL be really pissed! Gracias!

-Sincerely, Spain'

"Wow, he was never good at writing was he..." I said as I lay back onto the bed just to have Netherlands hug the guts out of me.

"Dude will you quit it?! You are not getting me to like you by hugging me that hard, k? Man, if you hug Waffle this way, he would probably explode and die okay?

"Well, do you want to go on a date with me?" Netherlands asked to me. How the hell should I know? The only thing I do know is that he looks sexy in eyeglasses...

"Um, sure! But NO sex, not until like the 5th outing!" I yelled as we hugged on a bed for a while. I then said a sweet goodbye to Netherlands, squeezed Waffle, and bitch-slapped Belgium as I exited the castle and walked back across the street.

"Well, Señorita how did it go at Netherlands'? Asked Spain as we were eating dinner. Tomatoes again goddamn it.

"Oh, girl! Thanks for the yaoi... Now I feel satisfied... And I had to ask for Spain to clean the sheets on my bed twice!" Romano exclaimed as he put an arm around my waist. I easily avoided his perverted grip.

"Hey Romano, it's nice to know that you obviously had a masturbating session, and clearly enjoyed it. But, right now I am trying to eat some damn tomatoes okay? And then I have a date with Netherlands!" I said as I yanked his hair curl.

Oh shit that was a mistake.

"SEÑORITA! WHY?!" yelled Spain as I ran to my room to get ready for my date. Romano's eyes turned red and began eagerly advancing on Spain with lust in his eyes. And I'm so glad that I couldn't see anything after that...

Y'know for being a tomboy, I could totally rock a dress! I had my hair down, which I didn't really mind... and I was sadly enjoying the fact that I was, PRETTY?

I walked out of my room and down the stairs to a horrible sight... Romano and Spain having sex on the couch.

Well, how the hell was I supposed to avoid this shit? I tiptoed as much as I could to avoid the intense moaning just like 2 feet away from me. And I ran like the world was on fire out the door. Man the only thing that was missing in that picture was France dressed in a stripper uniform...

I made my way across the street to the castle to find Netherlands wearing a tux. The only thing that didn't change was that he was wearing that cute scarf of his. Wait, did I just say his scarf was cute?!

"Well, shall we go?" he asked extending his hand out to me. Hell yeah I wanted to go on a date with this dude! He was hot as Sebastian Michealis tied to a bed wearing nothing but his underwear!

"We shall! LET'S DO THIS SHIT- I mean let us continue our endeavor." I really think it was Romano who taught me to use potty words, because he uses them so f'ing often, but when on a romantical outing, keep the words to a minimum.

"Okay!" Netherlands said as he grabbed my face and pulled me into a very passionate kiss. This was WAY better than hugging on a bed by far!

And that... Is how I went on a date with the Netherlands. :)


End file.
